Hes Just My Science Teacher!
by Geminis-Enchanments
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a 17 year old girl attending Fairy High. Shes falls for her 26 year old science teacher. One day he catches her falling asleep in his class so he decides to 'prepare' her for the science test after school. Will any relashionships rise? What will Lucy's friends think? Lemons in chapter 2 or 3. My first story bare with me But there's a GrayXOC but thatall jerza etc
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

I heard a faint voice in the darkness.

"Lucy.." a voice said. "Lucy Heartfilia" the voice seemed to grow louder and louder. I tried to block it out of my head "No please stop calling me" I whispered faintly. Then my eyes fluttered open to see a pink headed man.

Natsu P.O.V

"I swear ever since this girl started coming to my Science class she's managed to fall asleep am I that boring?" Natsu thought to himself. He walks over to his beautiful 17 year old highschool student Lucy Heartfilia. "Lucy" Natsu whispers in her ear she mumbles in return. He repeated once more "Lucy Heartfilia" he said a bit louder. Her eyes lids snapped open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulder and, by the way I was standing gave me a clear view of her light toned milky skin and her curves. "Stop that you bimbo she's your student" natsu mumbled quietly to himself. She stared at me confused, "Lucy..why is it you always manage to sleep in this class? Your going to fail the test next week if you don't pay attention" I said kindly

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten much sleep lately" she replied nervously. "We can continue this after class understood" I asked her. I completely forgot we were in the middle of class "Yes" she replied sheepishly. I noticed a slight blush creep over her cheeks and ignored it. I continued teaching the class about the human body.

Lucy P.O.V

"Great now I have to stay after class with I mean his class is interesting and all, but honestly I can't even look at him without him noticing I'm blushing. Not to mention i get off topic and start thinking about naughty things with him... AH STOP IT HES YOUR TEACHER NOTHING MORE" I mentally scolded myself. After 20 minutes of pure torture looking at him, avoiding eye contact, and trying to actually learn bout the body, the bell finally rung. I almost dashed out the door till I remembered.. he wants to speak with me. "Thank god this is the last class then I can leave after his lecture" I smiled to myself.

"hey Lucy!" A blunette called I turned to see my best friend Levy

"hey Levy what is it" I asked. She ran up and whispered

"have fun with . I'll see you later for the sleepover" with that she ran out the door.

The room was quiet... now its only me... and .. he was at his desk looking at lesson plans. I slowly walked up to him...and stopped at his desk. His onyx eyes looked up at mine. I was so nervous around him. "Is it because i might.. NO its not that" I thought to myself. " I'm sorry I fell asleep in your class I didn't mean it" I said shyly not making eye contact. He sighed, god I was so nervous at what he would say. "I forgive you Lucy but you need to try and stay awake I know my class isn't interesting but-" I cut him off and said "Your class is very interesting!" I yelled shutting myself up by smacking my hand over my mouth. He looked at me wide eyed and smiled. I felt my cheeks burn. His smile was perfect. "Good to know Lucy. I think you should stay after school with me though on Monday just to help you before the test Tuesday. Is that fine with you?" He asked concerned "I can stay after for an hour maybe is that fine?" I mumbled . He looked at me then the lesson plans "That will be fine, have a good weekend Lucy and please get plenty of sleep" He chuckled "Will do, see you Monday" I waved good bye and headed out the door.

Natsu P.O.V

The young blonde headed out the door. I slowly got up from my seat and grabbed my suitcase. "Lucy.. wait till Monday and I'll give you a lesson to not fall asleep in my class again" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my car keys and locked up the classroom door. I got in my car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! I know my story isn't that good xD but it is my first XD! Message me for any suggestions and I there will be lemon the next chapter I know you've guys been waiting for that! Bare with me!_

_Just for more info I will post stories Wensdays and Sundays. OK? :)_

_Lucy P.O.V_

_'That was a shorter talk than I expected' Lucy thought to herself. As soon as he said goodbye I flew out the door. "levy is going to bother me about this tonight... I know it" I sighed. I walked down the sidewalk and searched for my keys. As soon as I found it after like 10 minutes. I unlocked and opened the door. "_

_"LUUU~CHANN!" Levy yelled tackling me. _

_"Levy!? How did you get in my house!?" I yelled_

_"I picked out the lock to surprise you with the help of Gageel" she blushed saying his name I could see it and at the perfect timing Gageel got out of the room waved, "yo" he said casually, I smiled not trying to look annoyed by his presence. "levy?" I asked "Yes lu-chan?" she replied curiously " Are the rest coming over for the sleep over?" I asked again "Well Juvia and Gray are on their way and Erza said she and Jellal may be a bit late" levy smiled. "Good to hear! I'm going to buy snacks I'll be back in a few. No sex while I'm gone please!" I smiled evily. "LUCY!" Levy screamed. Gageel picked up levy and said "Let's go shortly and no promises Bunny girl" he walked into the next room. "STOP CALLING ME THAT GAGEEL!" an with that I left out the door._

_Natsu P.O.V _

_I finished my lesson plans for next week. I smirked to myself of thinking what I should do to Lucy Monday after school. My thoughts broke when I heard a little meow in the kitchen. Curiously I walked over to Happy my odd, adorable blue cat. His bowl was empty . Then it hit me "I need to go buy groceries" I sighed. I grab my keys and pet happy "I'll be back with some food pal" he meowed at me so with that I left. I got to the store. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone. The person was running so fast that when he or she hit me I couldn't get a grip on anything. I fell on the person. It was a girl because I swear to god I felt boobs on my chest. I looked up "Are you alrigh-" I got wide eyed "Lucy!?"_

_Lucy P.O.V _

_"Ow my head" I mumbled silently "Lucy!?" I heard a mans voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see " -" he shut me up with a kiss. His lips were so soft... I wasn't expecting them to be so soft and warm. He quickly got off me realizing what he was doing "Sorry Luce that was my fault." He looked away with a slight blush "NONONO its my fault I ran into you!" I laughed awkwardly and he helped me up. There was a silence. "listen Lucy I'll see you Monday be careful alright. Next time that person you hit may not be me" he smiled. " " I mumbled "What is it Lucy? And call me Natsu after school its fine" he smirked. "O-ok um Natsu, why did you kiss me?" I asked nervously I felt heat on my cheeks. He bent over to my ear "Did you not like it Lucy? It was the only way to shut you up from screaming and people thinking I was a rapist. Plus_ _you seemed to like it." He whispered huskily in my ear. " I got shivers down spine, is he really like this... I like it. "No I did, but I hope I bump into you again" I whispered back. His breath hitched. I tensed a bit and said "WELL I have to go see you on Monday Natsu! Then I left. I gotta sleep over to Get to._

_Natsu P.O.V _

_Lucy was gone. I smiled and thought 'I bet Monday will be fun Lucy Heartfilia' I grabbed my groceries and drove home happy must be starving!_

_Sorry I didn't write about the sleepover. But I will get to make another sleepover I just need ideas of what should happen. Message me please for ideas!_


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't written Sunday. I'm sick so I've been really tired and not in the mood for writing. I will post a new chapter either Friday or Saturday I promise. I'm really happy I managed to get 27 followers last time I checked for the story. Don't be afraid to recommend things. Please it will help me out a lot. I'm really sorry for the inconvience. But trust me once I feel better I will be writing more. Let me know if I should put some drama and jealousy or maybe even hurt/comfort :) maybe it will make the story better. See you later my little flamers. ~Geminis-Enchantments


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy P . O . V

-beep. Beep. Beep- the alarm sounded throughout the room. "Ugh" I groaned. I slowly lifted myself up from my pink covers over to the alarm clock. I yawned and hit the stupid button. I check the time and saw it was 7:10am "oh its only 7:10 I thought it was- KYAHH 7:10 I HAVE TO BE IN SCHOOL IN 20 MINUTES!" I yelled running over to my bathroom and took the fastest shower in the world,I swear. My outfit of choice was a mini blue skirt with a matching white top which I put a nice cream colored vest over. I grabbed my flats and headed out the door. "I'm so dead! My parents will kill me if I have any tardes on my report card! Stupid Lucy!" I scolded myself. I ran through the door into my first period class.. English. I sat on my desk huffing and puffing. "Thank god I made it" I sighed.

Time skip to last period~*

Natsu P.O.V

"finally last period" I sighed. I scratched the back of my pink heard and grabbed 7th period lesson plans. I skimmed through and remembered.. 'that's right the lovely Heartfilia is staying after today hmm' I thought to myself. The bell rung and all the students arrived in the class. I took attendance. My class wasn't really that big probably had about 10-15 seniors. I called out the remaining last names in the attendance. "Lucy?" I called out "here!" A joyful voice came in return I smirked and went to the last name left "Loki?" I called once again. "Yo" he called out calmly waving a hand. I put down the attendance and began teaching the class of how the brain functions and so on.

*ding-ding-ding-ding-bing-bing-bing-bing* sounded the musical bell.

"class dismissed" I announced. Everyone flew out of their chairs and out the door. Everyone but Lucy Heartfilia who had to stay after with me. I went to lock and close the door.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy got up from her seat and put away her things. She walked up to Natsu. "So what am I going to have to know by the test day?" She asked kindly. Natsu pondered the thoughts on his head and replied "Lucy I'll ask you a question and if your get it right I'll 'teach' you what you must know for the test. If you get it wrong which I doubt it, you have to figure it out yourself. Deal? I promise the question is so easy you learned it probably in 8th grade" He said calmly. "Ask away Mr.-" he cut her off and said "Call me Natsu remember" he sighed annoyed. "Sorry. Ask away Natsu" Lucy corrected herself. "Tell me, what is sexual reproduction?" Natsu asked bitting on the tip of his pen cap. Lucy began to feel a bit aroused by his question. His onyx eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes. After awhile Lucy still hasn't answered. "Well looks like your gonna have to study on your-" Lucy planted her lips on his. She kissed him hungrily for a moment and pulled away. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me." She looked away from him. Natsu stood up and leaned into her ear. "looks like I have to give you a whole lesson" he whispered huskily. Then He pushed her up against his desk.

Hi guys! I want to thank everyone for reading this story. The next chapter will have its lemon which I will post in about an hour. Promise it will be posted today haha. Lets see... oh! The reviews I did read them and for Gageel i was thinking he could be a teacher but for what class? And also the other thing mentioned was the age difference between Natsu and Lucy? I know I made it seem like they are about the same age. But it wouldn't make sense if a teacher was 20 and his student is 17 turning 18 right? I made him 26 because it kinda made more sense to me. Sorry if it isn't as good. Natsu urges Lucy to call him by his first names for a reason which will make sense the next chapter. I'll be posting a new one in a bit so hold on tight! Love you my little Flamers!


	5. Chapter 4

*contains lemon. Please don't read if your younger than 15years old I guess. It won't be as good but I'm trying so enjoy. First lemon*

Normal P.O.V

Natsu kissed Lucy passionantly. His eyes were filled with lust and need, he licked Lucy's lips for an entrance which she gladly accepted. Natsu's tongue explored her mouth. She moaned lightly which sent and electric jolt of energy throughout his body. Natsu traced his lips throughout her jawbone down to her neck. His hands went from her hips up to her big breasts. Lucy bit her lip trying to surpress a moan. Natsu got quite upset. "let it out Luce... no need to keep it all in.." he whispered hotly bitting her earlobe. She sighed "Natsu please hurry.." he smirked "we are only getting started" Lucy pouted in response. Her cheeks were covered in blush. Natsu removed her vest and white top along with her bra. Lucy instantly covered them. Natsu pried them away "your beautiful Lucy don't hide yourself." Lucy's face instantly got even more red when he attached his mouth on her nipple. He bit it and sucked while his hand groped her other breast. Lucy moaned loudly when Natsu tongue swirled around. "no fair you *huff* still have your shirt on and I'm half naked" Lucy sighed frustrated. Natsu smiled at how she's acting. He took of his shirt and pants and stayed in boxers. Lucy seemed to be in a trance looking at his. Toned abs. "like what you see?" Natsu smiled. Lucy bit her lip "like hell I do" she whispered not thinking he wold hear but he did. "Why don't I show you more then" he leaned over. Lucy gulped down hard. Natsu removed Lucy's skirt leaving her in panties. Natsu bit down on her lacy panties and pulled them down slowly. Lucy got nervous and clutched on the desk corner. Natsu then slipped in a finger taking Lucy by surprise. She jerked around a bit. Natsu could hardly contain himself he just wanted to be in her right now. Natsu slipped in 3 fingers making her let out a small cry. He thought to himself 'shit she's still a virgin' "trust me Lucy it will help you a bit I promise." Natsu responded feeling a bit guilty seeing her face. Lucy released her first orgasm. Her face soon felt relieved for a bit. Her breathing was very hovered over her body licking his 3 fingers. "your delicious Luce." He smiled kissing her lips passionantly. Lucy chuckled "weirdo". "Lucy are you ready. This will hurt you. But I promise it will get better." Natsu responded. "I'm ready Natsu" she sighed. Natsu positioned himself and kissed her one last time. He slowly entered her womanhood. Lucy shut her eyes tight and clutched Natsu back. He groaned at her tightness. Natsu soon got to her hymen. He glanced at Lucy and broke her virginity. Lucy let out a loud painful cry. Tears went down her face. Blood dripped down Natsu manhood. Natsu kissed her and held one of her hands. He stayed inside to let her adjust to his length. After a bit of time Lucy squirmed under him. He took it as a yes to continue. Natsu began moving forward and back. Lucy moaned "more. Faster please Natsu". He complied and went faster and deeper. "Oh!" Lucy moaned. Natsu groaned as Lucy's inner walls clenched around his length. "I'm cuming Luce!" Natsu exclaimed "M-me too!" Lucy moaned. Lucy came before Natsu. "I'm almost there" Natsu groaned. Natsu soon released his juices inside her. Natsu dropped his body on hers but landed on his elbows so he didn't crush her. They both breathed heavily. Natsu kissed Lucy's lips and smiled "I love you Ms. Heartfilia". "I love you too Natsu, but I think I might need another lesson before the test." She whispered. "round 2" Natsu smiled "Oh yes!" Lucy kissed him.

Her is the lemon you all wanted. Its not that good sorry :( I'll try and make it better soon. I'm going to be soon. Goodbye my little flamers. it was my first lemon so bare with me! I'll type again wensday!


	6. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Lucy woke up in her bedroom the next morning. The sun shined brightly through her window. She moved aside her pink covers and got up. She fell back down on the bed and groaned. She was sore from what happened after school with Natsu. She got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. She called her best friend Levy.

...

"Hello? Levy?" Lucy asked

"Hi Luu~Chan" Levy laughed happily

"Can I ask you a question Levy" Lucy started

"Anything Luu~Chan what is it?" Levy asked

"When you and Gageel did it for the first time were you very...u-u-umm"Lucy stuttered nervously

" sore?" Levy finished

"Y-yea!" Lucy exclaimed

"Well of course. It will hurt trust me but only temporary... wait did you have se-" levy couldn't finish when Lucy hung up. The phone.

Lucy P.O.V

I walked over to the sink and groaned at the pain I had. I. Glanced at myself, memories flowing back of what Natsu and I did. My face instantly became red. I texted a friend of mine named Alice. Alice is one of my best friends from 7th grade. We were always close since then.

Lucy: hey Alice I'm not gong to school today pick up work for me?

Alice: yeah I got it. Are you sick?

Lucy: something like that, I'm in pain ...:(

Alice: alright I'll get the notes or whatever gtg

Lucy: thanks! Have fun with... Gray...

Alice: Oh shut the hell up!

Lucy: bye ;)

Alice: pft bye buttmunch.

' thank god for Alice!' Lucy thought to herself. She put her phone away and went back to bed.

Alice P.O.V

"stupid Lucy! Always bugging me!" Alice mumbled to herself. She ran into her first period class. Gym. She stood outside the door, took a deep breath and walked inside. 'Man its hot in here' Alice thought she proceed to walk and she bumped into a tall man with raven-ish colored hair. "hey Alice your on time for once." The man said. She looked up to see the almighty Gray Fullbuster. "Sorry Gray didn't see you there." She sighed.

"Nah its cool. You didn't see that pain in the ass teacher anywhere did you?" Gray asked suspiciously. " You mean Mr. D" I mumbled. "Yeah that pink headed bimbo." Gray made a fist. "No I didn't" I said harshly and shrugged walking past him. "Stupid Gray.. why can't he like me? Is he gay or something that he likes Natsu?" I cursed a bit loudly.

"I don't like Natsu Alice and I'm sure as hell not gay" Gray crossed his arms behind her. My heart leaped out of my chest. I turned around to instantly get pushed against the wall. Grays arms trapped me against him and a cold wall. His arm snaked to my cheek. He leaned down and whispered "I like you.. not that pink headed hot head". I swallowed a lump in my throat. Gray smirked and brushed his lips against mine. Right when I was about to kiss him, he pulled away. "I'll see you later" he winked at me. With that Gray was gone. I ran into the girls locker room and my face was hot as hell. "I blame Lucy for jinxing things" I groaned.

Hey guys! I decided to add a new character of mine into this story. Alice is my best friend so I decided to add her in here to bother her! XD wait till she reads this! Gageel is coming in the next chapter! Gageel is going to be a music teacher! Shoo-bee-do-ba! Thanks The AK 1001 for recommendations! :) I will try and make my stories longer! Jerza will be coming soon! Until Sunday my little flamers! ~geminis-enchantments


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So sorry. I have written! I've been getting kinda lazy plus.. I had a really big party so I didn't have a chance to write anything! I will be having a partner to help me write and update the stories and make new ones! My apologies guys ;-;.I know you guys are Gruvia fans but I just wanted to spice things up a bit. Also if I may add I have a Facebook page names Geminis_Enchantments you may like it if you wantt I may write short scenarios and post them there. You'll get a chance to meet my incredible partners if they accept to admin. I am looking for admins so if you want to be one message my page :) Anyways enjoy the chapter my little flamers!¡ ~*Geminis_Enchantments

Alice P.O.V

I walked out of the girls locker room and decided to skip the rest of school and take care of Lucy. 'Damn blonde having to be sick she owes me for this' I thought I wasn't paying attention an bumped into some retard. "Hey watch it would ya!?" I snapped. The poor girl looked scared. She had short silky blue hair and big brown eyes. "S-sorry" she walked away from me she looked familiar Is she from school? I stood there thinking then it hit me like a brick "why is Levy skipping school?" I mumbled. I looked at my watch and it was 11:15 "5th period just started, that's Music class with . Its not like her to skip... and I'm talking to myself great!" I mentally scolded myself and walked up to Lucy's door.

Lucy P.O.V

I walked very slowly to my bed since I was pretty sore. As soon as I sat down someone just had to ring the door bell. "who is it!?" I yelled "Who the hell do you think it is!?" Alice snapped. "The key is under the matt its yours anyway" I replied. Soon after the door opened. There stood Alice "I have your notes Blondie" Alice said handing me the notebooks in her bag. "Thanks Alice" I smiled. "Don't worry about it just hurry up and copy them down" she mumbled. I got up and to get my backpack while Alice looked through my fridge.

Normal P.O.V

Alice still thought about what happened between her and gray in gym class. It bothered her how every time he's there her brain goes all stupid. "Alice what's up with you? Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I'm fine Lucy just...well...you see... something happened and YOU jinxed it!" Alice pointed a finger at her. "What!? What the hell did I do!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Gray almost kissed me today and ever since then its been bothering me! My stomach feels all weird!" Alice yelled. Lucy stood there amused then began to laugh pretty hard. "what's so funny! You blonde bimbo!" Alice tensed up a bit. "oh nothing now if you'll excuse me I have to copy down the notes." Alice sat down and helped out Lucy with whatever she needed.

Meanwhile with Levy*~

"oh I can't believe I'm skipping class" Levy mumbled walking to the schools library. There stood and old man staring at her. "hello Ms. Do you need any help today?" He asked kindly "Oh no thank you just going to read is all goodbye" levy walked passed the desk into a quiet room the library provided. She went in and shut the door behind her and began to scold herself. "Why am I so frustrated about music? I mean my boyfriend is the teacher its nothing to worry about right? No it is something to worry about! The fact that we have been doing sexual things and hes my Music teacher doesn't help! What if the class suspects something between us. I mean he treats me a bit nicer than everyone else GAH! Gageel!" Levy yelled "What is it shorty?" The man asked. Levy's eyes widened to see Gageel right in front of her. There stood a very long silence. Gageel stared at her waiting on a response "how...long" levy asked looking away "How long what" Gageel asked. "how long where you standing there listening" levy replied instantly taking a step back hitting her skin against the wall behind her. Gageel took a few steps forward never taking his eyes off her "long enough to hear everything you said" levy looked at him and tensed up. "Do you not want to be together anymore shrimp?" Gageel questioned. Levy was going to walk away but Gageel laid a firm grip on her arm "Answer me" levy didn't respond.. Gageel pinned her against the wall keeping her hands over her head. He slowly lowered his head to her neck "Answer me levy or face the consequences" Gageel hissed. "Don't please not here!" Levy squirmed "So she speaks hmm but you still haven't answered my question Do you not want us to be together. Your skipping my classes... your gonna fail the class if you don't go levy. Am i not good enough for you? Or are you using me to get a better grade is that it?" Gageel snapped he tightened his grip on her wrists, levy whimpered at the pain she felt. "Gageel please stop, I wasn't using you I swear" levy whimpered. Gageels hot breath tickled Levy's neck sending chills on her body. She bucked her hips which probably wasn't a good idea. Gageel groaned from her accidental grinding against him. "if you mean it then come to class tomorrow. If you decide not to come... face the consequences" Gageel let go and walked out of the room Slamming the door behind him. Levy looked at her wrists briefly. "What am I going to do?" She whispered

*~So how was it you guys? Till wensday my little flamers¡! Geminis_Enchantments~*


End file.
